Letters from Lily
by shadowcaster01
Summary: A short series of letters from Lily between the time she learned she was a witch and when she arrived at Hogwarts.


_Hey everyone,_

_Here's another oneshot for the HPFC competitions and challenges. The details are listed below. Hope you like it…_

* * *

…**.**

Dear Sev,

I just found your owl sitting by my windowsill. I was very confused for a moment, before I remembered what you said to me last week about wizarding post. How did it know where I was, and where can I get one? Your owl is gorgeous, Sev, I'm kind of envious at the moment…

Never mind that, how is your weekend going? Were you able to do any exciting magical things? Although, now that I think about it, it probably isn't as exciting to you as it would be to me. You grew up knowing you were a wizard.

Mum took Tuney and I out shopping yesterday, since Dad's birthday is coming up and we hadn't bought him his gifts yet. I'm really hoping he likes mine; I found a book he said he wanted.

Did you want to go over to the park this afternoon? I have a few more questions that I thought of earlier this morning, and I've been really curious about them all day so far. Mum says that I can only stay out until tea, Tuney can't come, and I didn't want to wander around there by myself. It's rather boring hanging around there alone…

What's your Owl's name? I can't go around calling it owl, that's just silly.

Can't wait for your reply,

Lily.

* * *

…**..**

Dear Sev,

I just got my letter today. It was so exciting; mum was startled when she saw the post owl sitting on the sill outside the kitchen window, and when she tried to shoo it away, it hooted at her. Since it didn't go anywhere, mum was forced to let it in, and when it did, it flew straight for me!

Where are we supposed to get all of our things on the list? I'm not sure that there would be any cauldrons for sale in downtown London, at least, not any that I've heard of. Is there a magic shopping district close by that I can visit, do you know where it is?

I'm really excited about the teacher that's coming over later this week. Do you know if it's the same person for everyone? I can't wait to meet them, and hear more about Hogwarts. Are the teachers nice there?

Tuney saw my letter as well. She was happy for me, but she seemed a bit odd. I think that she wants to see everything for herself as well, although I'm not sure. She's been really quiet this afternoon…

It was rather lucky that you sent Merlin over; otherwise it would have been really difficult to send this out to you.

Lily.

* * *

…**..**

Dear Sev,

Tuney found the Headmaster's letter in my room. I didn't mean to leave it in there; I was waiting for the chance to put it back on her desk before she got back from Sarah's yesterday. She yelled at me for it, and then she started crying. She wouldn't listen to me when I apologized. Did we do the right thing? I know that we were curious about what he wrote to her, but now I feel guilty.

Tuney said that she never wanted to talk to me again. What if she doesn't? I don't want to lose my sister. What do I do, Sev?

Lily.

* * *

…

Dear Mum,

I know I just hugged you goodbye not that long ago, but I thought that this was the perfect time to practice writing with my new quills we bought from Diagon Alley. I'm hoping that I'll be able to write neatly enough that the professors won't need to squint just to understand what I wrote.

Sev and I found an empty compartment near the back of the train, since at least half of them were nearly full. It seems that everyone likes sitting near the front, although I'm not sure why. When I asked Sev about it, he just shrugged and looked as confused as I was.

I can't wait until we arrive; Sev says that the train stops at the school in time for dinner, so we have several hours left before we get there. I caught up on some reading for a while, but the only thing it doesn't seem to mention is how we're all sorted. I asked Sev about it and he doesn't know what it is either. Apparently it's an old tradition; I hope I do well at it, whatever it is…

A group of boys entered our compartment about an hour ago, and they were really rude. They had been quiet at first, but when I was talking to Sev about the school houses, they barged in our discussion and started teasing us. It was awful! I can't believe that they were so mean to Sev, especially that one boy. I didn't catch his name, but he acted as if he was better than everyone else. I hope that I don't have to talk to him again, I'm not sure I could stand it.

I think I'm going to go back to reading my new books. I want to read over the houses again; Sev mentioned that Slytherin was a great place to be. It would be nice if we could be in the same house, since it would make school a bit easier this year.

Tell Tuney and Dad that I said hi.

Love,

Lily.

* * *

…**.**

_There you have it._

_This was written in response to:_

_Fire the Cannon's March Fanfiction Tournament, round 2_

_Slytherin Cat's Weasley Wizard Wheezes Competition: Ton-Tongue Toffee_

_Until next time, peace out!_

_Shadowcaster01_


End file.
